


belting out sunlight

by yurishika



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yurishika/pseuds/yurishika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every day is domestic bliss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	belting out sunlight

Michael’s mornings are always spent in the kitchen. He’s usually standing right next to the toaster, in front of a heated pan as he tries to shake away the last bits of drowsiness. Usually, the smell of bacon and eggs or pancakes are enough to make him feel awake, but most of the time he needs to brew coffee for that extra push of wakefulness.

And then there are the rare times when Yuzuru wakes up earlier before him. He’s never been good at cooking (his mother had already warned Michael beforehand). Sometimes Michael would wake up to the smell of burning toast, pancake batter all over the walls, and numerous apologies and promises to do better next time. But Yuzuru trying is enough to earn him a peck on a cheek and a more pleasant mood to salvage their breakfast. 

Michael is always on the move on weekdays, moving from the office studio to a photo shoot location. It consists of clicking the shutter as the model poses, making the model comfortable, making small talk with the makeup artists and stylists and editorial assistants. His days usually end on a good note, with pats on the back and a “well done” from his boss. He gets calls from Yuzuru in between breaks and twice the number of text messages. It usually consists of e-mails that say “I love you!” and random Winnie the Pooh stickers that Michael can move to his trash bin, but he saves them in a folder titled “My Man <3”. 

Yuzuru’s busy on his residency in a nearby sports clinic, but when he isn’t too busy, he’ll pay Michael a quick visit in his studio. Most of the time, he brings with him his favorite iced latte and a slice of banoffee pie. And most of the times, Yuzuru will find himself heading for Michael’s studio pantry to grab a plastic spoon, always forgetting because he claims he’s too busy thinking about Michael. Michael always rolls his eyes, but he laughs nonetheless. 

When he doesn’t have any photo shoot at nighttime, Michael finds himself back in the kitchen on evenings, making dinner. Yuzuru sometimes comes home with something for dessert, and they forget about eating in the dining room. They’d sit in the living room couch, eating as they watch the evening news and whatever tickles their fancy. 

When the dishes are done, Michael would suddenly find himself pushed against the counter, Yuzuru’s hands possessive, and his lips curious. In return, Michael giggles and kisses back, hands finding its way around Yuzuru’s neck. He sometimes has to remind Yuzuru that making out should be done anywhere but the kitchen, but most of the time, he just learns to forget that bit of reprimand. 

Eventually, they’d move the kissing and cuddling to the bedroom. Depending on how exhausted they are, they’d sleep as soon as they’ve changed to their pajamas, but whether they kiss and cuddle a bit before going to bed, it always ends up with Michael falling asleep in Yuzuru’s arms, a whisper of “I love you”s echoing in the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> \- the title is taken from the song _accidentally in love_ by counting crows.  
>  \- i just wanna inform everyone that i might be updating once every two weeks from now on. this is because i’m working on a fic exchange for another fandom, and i want to concentrate on it as much as possible. but don’t worry! i actually have a long fic coming up once i’m done with said fic exchange. ^^


End file.
